youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Furret
Furret (Japanese: オオタチ Ootachi) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 15. Biology Furret is a tan creature that bears a strong resemblance to a ferret. Its burrow is built to suit its long and skinny body, which proves difficult for any foe to enter. Furret curls around its young while they sleep. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its fore-paws. However, its hind paws are cream-colored. All of its paws have pink paw pads. Furret is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move on all fours. Despite its short limbs, Furret is very quick and agile. Its speed allows it to catch prey like . It tends to burrow deep in the ground of meadows and other . In the anime Major appearances A Furret appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, where it led Ash and his friends with the injured to the Lake of Life. Multiple of them also lived in the forest. Ash's Pikachu battled a strong Furret owned by Salvador in 's first battle of the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. It reappeared in a flashback in Love, Pokémon Style. Minor appearances Furret debuted in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. Furret made its television debut in The Legend of Thunder!. Furret made its main series debut in the banned episode EP250, where it was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path. Furret made its English dub debut in Fangs for Nothin', where it was among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Several of them appeared in the same location in the following episode. A Furret was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A wild Furret, along with another injured Furret under the care of , appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Furret appeared in Game Winning Assist!, under the ownership of Julie, who used it as her battling Pokémon. It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. A Furret appeared in PK13. A 's Furret appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Coordinator's Furret appeared in What I Did for Love!. A group of Furret, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard, as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. A Furret appeared in Top-Down Training!. A Furret appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. A Trainer's Furret appeared in Glory Blaze! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Multiple Furret made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Furret appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!, where it battled against a Brock's Sudowoodo during the . A Furret appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Furret appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Two Furret appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, with one being a resident at Pokémon Hills and the other being seen in 's flashback. A Furret appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Furret appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Furret appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Furret appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Furret appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!. A Furret appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Furret appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!. A Furret appeared in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!. A Furret appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A male Furret appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. He reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm! and Party Dancecapades!, the latter in which he was seen dancing alongside Serena's Eevee during Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Furret appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Trainer's Furret appeared in Master Class is in Session!. A Trainer's Furret appeared in A League of His Own! A Trainer's Furret appeared in Valuable Experience for All! A Trainer's Furret appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. A Furret appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. A Trainer's Furret appeared in The Power of Us. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Furret appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A few Trainers who own Furret have been seen in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Otherwise, it has not made a very significant impact in the series. Two Furret appeared in Popular Pupitar. In The Last Battle XIII a Furret was one of the many Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In All About Arceus IX, multiple Furret which belong to were battling with the Elite Trio. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Furret evolved from a Sentret in Demanding Tests at the Pokémon School!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 26, Forever Level 11, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone, Flower Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 339}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=23|gsc1image=no |gsc2=Gold Berry|gsc2type=None|gsc2rar=2|gsc2image=no |hgss1=Oran Berry|hgss1type=Berry|hgss1rar=50 |hgss2=Sitrus Berry|hgss2type=Berry|hgss2rar=5 |b2w21=Oran Berry|b2w21type=Berry|b2w21rar=50 |b2w22=Sitrus Berry|b2w22type=Berry|b2w22rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Baby-Doll Eyes|Fairy|Status|—|100|30| }} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=162 |name2=Furret |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Furret appears to be based on a . Name origin Furret is a combination of fur and . It is more similar in body to a ferret than . Ootachi is a combination of 大 ō'' (big) and 鼬 ''itachi (weasel), and it may also include 尾 o'' (tail) and 立つ ''tatsu (stand), just like Sentret's Japanese name, Otachi. In other languages and or |fr=Fouinar|frmeaning=From }}; although the meaning implied by the corruption seems to be snoop |es=Furret|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wiesenior|demeaning=From , ( ), and Senior |it=Furret|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=다꼬리 Dakkori|komeaning=Derived from and |zh_yue=大尾立 Daaihméihlahp|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big tail stand" |zh_cmn=大尾立 Dàwĕilì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big tail stand" |hi=फारेट Furret|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фуррет Furret|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Characters Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Characters de:Wiesenior es:Furret fr:Fouinar it:Furret ja:オオタチ zh:大尾立